The Outsiders Watch Chicago
by VelmaKelly1769
Summary: Ok this is Rina, SodasGurl...whaever you know me as, just my random thoughs as I watch Chicago at 3 AM
1. All that Jazz

Ok this was just complete randomness, and I'll probably take it down. But I'm watching Chicago and commenting on how Roxie's a slut and I was just thinking what the Outsiders would be thinking if they were watching Chicago lol. Anyway if I actually get reviews for this then I may do a different chapter for each song lol. Anyway if you like review, if you don't that's cool too. I was just bored. I really should stop staying up till 2:30 lol.

The gang gathered around the TV and put in a movie. They had just rented Chicago cause they heard that it had scantily clad woman in it and they just had to see that. They watch as Velma Kelly walks through the street and tear her sisters name off the wall next to her.

"Well someone's in a pissy mood." Two-bit said

"Yea she's pretty feisty…I like that." Dally replied smirking. Soon Velma rises from the stage alone and starts singing.

"Wow nice Cleavage…they just need to show a bit more." Steve said as all eyes were glued to the TV.

C'mon babe   
Why don't we paint the town?   
And all that jazz   
I'm gonna rouge my knees   
And roll my stockings down   
And all that jazz   
Start the car   
I know a whoopee spot   
Where the gin is cold   
But the piano's hot   
It's just a noisy hall   
Where there's a nightly brawl   
And all that jazz!

"She's pretty cute…" Soda said as she did little spinney moves making the frill on her skirt fly up

"Got cute legs too." Two-Bit replied watching in interest.

Velma and company.   
Jazz.   
Person.   
Skidoo   
Velma   
And all that jazz   
Person 2   
Hot-cha   
Person 3   
Whoopee   
Velma   
And all that jazz

"If I was that close to her I'd grab her and kiss her…I mean they're right there and they make no more whatsoever." Steve said disappointed that more wasn't happening

"I know…and…never mind…wont say it in front of the kids." Dally added

Slick you hair   
And wear you buckle shoes   
And all that jazz   
I heat that father dip   
Is gonna blow the blues   
and all that jazz   
Hold on, hon   
We're gonna bunny hug   
I bought some aspirin   
Down at united drug   
In case you shake apart   
And want a brand new start   
To do that-

(Roxie on stage) Jazz!

"Hey who's the blond chick and how come she's cutting in on the other girls lines? She's not as cute…"

"Don't know but there's a guy with her now…and he seems to be pretty friendly…he grabbed her ass! Did you see that?" Wham! Two-bit went flying backwards

"Would you shut up already?" Dally asked annoyed as they went back to the movie

Find a flask   
We're playing fast and loose   
All.   
And all that jazz   
Velma   
Right up here   
Is where I store the juice   
All.   
And all that jazz   
Velma.   
Come on, babe   
We're gonna brush the sky   
I betcha lucky lindy   
Never flew so high

"Ohhh the guy with the blond chick is gonna get lucky! Damn I wish the blonds around here were that easy to get in bed." Two-Bit said as he sat up again and Dally agreed with him this time.

"Ohhh and the girls on here are flexible too." Steve commented when Velma was in a splits position on her dancers shoulders.

'cause in the stratosphere   
How could he lend an ear   
To all that jazz?   
Company.   
Oh, you're gonna see you sheba   
Shimmy shake   
Velma.   
And all that jazz   
Company.   
Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters   
break   
Velma.   
And all that jazz   
Company.   
Show her where to park her girdle   
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle   
If she'd hear   
Her baby's queer   
For all that jazz!   
  


"There is no way she'd believe that guys her brother they way they were acting…that's insane."

"Ohh He's going down on her…well it looks like he is….the lucky bastard."

C'mon babe   
Why don't we paint the town?   
And all that jazz   
I'm gonna rouge my knees   
And roll my stockings down   
And all that jazz   
  
Start the car   
I know a whopee spot   
Where the gin is cold   
But the piano's hot   
  
It's just a noisy hall   
Where there's a nightly brawl   
And all that jazz!

"Speaking of Lucky bastards…Damn that girls into what she's doing." Dally said glued to the TV during the sex scene while Pony and Johnny both blushed and covered their eyes.

"Aww come on kids that's a normal thing between two people…you should try it sometime." Two-Bit said messing up Pony's hair while Soda smacked him and told him not to talk about his brother that way.

Oh, you're gonna see you sheba   
Shimmy shake   
And all that jazz   
Oh, shey's gonna shimmy till her garters   
break   
And all that jazz   
Show her where to park her girdle   
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle   
If she'd hear   
Her baby's queer   
For all that jazz!

"hey the blonds married…but that guy in the picture isn't the guy she's screwing…She cheats! So she's pretty easy…cool I gotta find this broad " Two-bit said happily and Dally smacked him  
  
"It's just a movie dumbass she's not real, even if she was you think she'd get with you?"

"Dally that was just mean…" Two-bit said sadly

velma.   
no, I'm no one's wife   
But, oh I love my life   
And all that jazz!   
  
Company.   
That jazz!

"Well that was interesting…" Soda said sitting there once the song was over

"Lots of dancing." Steve added as Dally and Two-Bit continued to argue.

"Guys will you just shut up already and watch the rest of the movie?" Pony asked as the movie continued to play.

Ok and I'll stop there. Like I said I was bored out of my mind and this probably sucks so bad that its not even funny. Anyway leave a review if you want I'm going to bed lol. Until next time!

~Rina~


	2. Cell Block Tango

Ok sissy thanks for helping me with this chapter I owe you one lol. Hope you all like it.

****

****

****

**_[LIZ]_****  
Pop  
_[ANNIE]_  
Six  
_[JUNE]_  
Squish  
_[HUNYAK]_  
Uh uh  
_[VELMA]_  
Cicero  
_[MONA]_  
Lipschitz!  
  
**

"What the hell?  What's this about?"

"Its a bunch of chicks in jail, I wanna see more action." Two-Bit whined

"Why are they in jail?"  Soda inquired.

"Don't know..." Steve said as they started singing

**_[ALL]_****  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
_[VELMA]_  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
_[LIZ]_  
Pop  
_[ANNIE]_  
Six  
_[JUNE]_  
Squish  
_[HUNYAK]_  
Uh uh  
_[VELMA]_  
Cicero  
_[MONA]_  
Lipschitz!**

"Had what coming?  What would I have done the same?"

"Two-bit if you would shut up long enough maybe they would tell you what he did." Soda replied getting annoyed at all of Two-bits questions. Two-Bit glared but shut up as they started up with the song again.

**_[LIZ (Spoken)]_****  
You know how people  
have these little habits**  
**That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
Well, I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there'e Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "Bernie, you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...   
...into his head.**

"Ohh owe...that's gotta suck...that girls cruel." Steve said once she had finished her verse

"Just cuz he was popping his gum?  Damn...I don't like her any more."

**_[GIRLS]_****  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!**

"Ohh another girl...she's kinda cute...and not wearing much either." Two-Bit commented as the next girl came out from behind the bars

"I'd like to get my hands on that..."  Dally agreed.

"You'd like to get your hands on any of them Dal." Steve said as the next verse started

"Except that one she'd kill me for the smallest thing...."

**_[ANNIE (Spoken)]_****  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd**  
**mix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
Well, it was like heaven in  
two and a half rooms.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I mixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.**

"Hey Dal...still wanna get with that one?" Soda asked laughing as Two-Bit frowned at the thought of someone doing that to him

"Yea.  I don't have six wives.  No worries."

"Yea but you usually have 6 girlfriends." Dally shrugged

**_[LIZ,ANNIE,JUNE,MONA]_****  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower   
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
  
_[VELMA AND HUNYAK]_  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz**

"Ok now this girls too evil looking for me..." Dally said as the lights came on the next girl

"Yea...."  Steve agreed.

"Wonder what she did...looks like all of the girls are in for something."

"So far they've all been murderers."

**_[JUNE (Spoken)]_****  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!**

"Ran into his knife 10 times? how did he manage that?" Two-Bit asked as Dally smacked him

"She killed him you idiot."

"Did you have to fucking hit me?"  Two-Bit growled rubbing his head.

"Well stop asking stupid questions and I wont."

"No question is a stupid question."

"it is with you."

**_[ALL]_****  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
_[HUNYAK (Spoken)]_  
Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg   
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan   
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja   
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
a rendőrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...**

**_[JUNE (Spoken)]_****  
Yeah, but di you do it?  
_[HUNYAK]_  
UH UH, not guilty!**

"What?  How are we supposed to know what she did if its not in English and there are no subtitles?"

"Its Hungarian." Pony said simply, looking in a book trying to figure out what she said

"How do you know?  It could be Vietnamese."

"I've been studying different languages in school...I think she said...What I am doing here? They say, that the famous lakem kept down my husband and I stoke off his head. But this is not true, I am guiltless. I don't know why Uncle Sam says that I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand me...But I could be wrong."

"Wow kid.  No wonder you get such good grades."

**_[VELMA]_****  
My sister, Veronica and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did these 20 acrobatic  
four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in Cicero,  
the three of us, sittin' up  
in a hotel room, boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.**

"Ohhh nice...kinda tiring for the guy....and what if he drops her? that would suck."

"Yea.  But the girls really flexible.  Maybe she'd catch herself."

"Yea true...I gotta try that with Kathy sometime...wonder if she'd let me."

"I don't know but I wonder if Evie could do that...."

Well, I was in such a state of shock,   
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.   
It wasn't until later,   
when I was washing the blood off my hands   
I even knew they were dead.

"So she killed 2 people..."

"Looks that way."

"She's not a very nice person...but then again her husband was cheating on her with her sister.."

"Yea.  She had a valid reason."

"Unlike the other girls."

"Well....having six wives....."

"But they could have at least talked about it."

**They had it coming  
They had it coming**  
**They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
_[VELMA]_  
They had it coming  
_[GIRLS]_  
They had it coming  
_[VELMA]_  
They had it coming**  
**_[GIRLS]_  
They had it coming  
_[VELMA]_  
They had it coming   
_[GIRLS]_  
They took a flower  
_[VELMA]_  
All along  
_[GIRLS]_  
In its prime  
_[VELMA]_  
I didn't do it   
_[GIRLS]_  
And then they used it  
_[VELMA]_  
But if I'd done it  
_[GIRLS]_  
And they abused it  
_[VELMA]_  
How could you tell me   
_[GIRLS]_  
It was a murder  
_[VELMA]_  
That I was wrong?  
_[GIRLS]_  
But not a crime!**

"So there's one more girl...they said there were 6."

"Yea.  This is the Lipshitz girl."

"She's kinda cute...she looks younger than the others though."

"Yea."

**_[MONA]_****  
I loved Alvin Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was troubled.  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because or artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.**

"Sounds like he got around quite a bit before she killed him."

"Yea he got really lucky."

"But he probably wasn't giving her any so she got pissed and killed him."

"Yea.  Woman can be so jealous..."

"Don't try telling a woman that." ((notice how this is 2 girls writing this lol))

"Never in my life."

**_[GIRLS]_****  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would**  
**Have done  
The same!  
_[ALL]_  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
_[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]_  
They had it comin'   
_[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]_  
They had it comin'  
_[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]_  
They had it comin'  
_[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]_  
They had it comin'  
_[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]_  
They had it comin'  
_[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]_  
They had it comin'  
_[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]_  
All along  
_[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]_  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us   
And they abused us  
_[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]_  
How could you tell us   
_[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]_  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!**

"Wow that's alot of dancing in that one..."

"Yea.  And a lot of really flexible chicks."

"Yea...alot of chicks I wouldn't mind being with either...as long as they didn't kill me."

"Yeah.  Dying wouldn't be fun."

"Wonder what the next song is..."

"Lets find out."

OK that's it, I know we skipped 2 songs lol but anyway we'll do those later. I hope you liked it please review.


End file.
